The present invention generally relates to a disinfecting spray apparatus that can be utilized to sanitize equipment, surfaces, and devices, for example. More specifically, the present invention relates to a disinfecting spray apparatus that can be conveniently conveyed to various locations and provides features for a consistent spray distribution of at least one disinfecting material.
Spray bottle and aerosol containers are known to provide a spray, mist, and/or dispensation of a cleaning product. Such devices spray the disinfectant onto surfaces that are desired to be cleaned. Although a spray bottle is generally adequate to apply disinfectant to surfaces, the size of the spray bottle is limited and requires users to refill or replace the bottle frequently and/or carry multiple bottles on the housekeeping cart. Additionally, such devices do not generally apply the disinfectant/cleaner in a smooth, continuous pattern since a user must manually pump the spray bottle.
In addition to the limited supply of disinfectant that can be carried in a portable spray bottle, the distribution pattern of the disinfectant onto the surface to be cleaned is inconsistent and varied during the extended use of the spray bottle. The coverage and overall distribution of the disinfectant is affected by the type of nozzle used on the spray bottle and the action of the cleaning personnel utilizing the spray bottle.
One example of a spray apparatus that utilizes an electric pump is described in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2012/0241537 to Schwei et al., which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety. The device in Schwei comprises a tank, a pump, and a spray handle. However, the Schwei reference fails to disclose various novel features of the present invention as shown and described herein.
Therefore, a long-felt and unmet need exists for an improved system that provides a disinfectant in a more efficient manner.